


Portraits

by Dairine_Lavellan



Series: Dairine Clearflame & Dhaveira Cresentsight [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Shameless Smut, and I then somehow wrote 3k words for it lol, erotic painting, for at least the first chapter, gonna be at least 3 parts to this, half asleep me came up with the idea for this, i'll note where the rest fall in author's notes, putting this post reunion but pre new beginnings timeline wise, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairine_Lavellan/pseuds/Dairine_Lavellan
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: Dairine Clearflame & Dhaveira Cresentsight [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590334
Kudos: 1





	Portraits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadamaVolpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaVolpe/gifts).



“Open your eyes, darling,” Dhaveira murmured in Dairine’s ear. “I love seeing the look in them when I make you climax.”

She moaned softly when his lips brushed the tip of her pointed ear, forcing her eyes open, pulling his mouth down to her own for another kiss. “Stop teasing me,” she gasped when he moved his fingers away from her clit. “I thought you wanted to see the look in my eyes when you make me come.”

He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to her collarbone as he teased her clit again, pulling back to watch her as the orgasm crashed over her, smiling again as she cried out his name. He groaned her name as he followed her over the edge, spilling his seed within her. He rested his forehead against her own, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. “I’ve missed this, missed the sight of you in our bed after we’ve made love,” he said softly, pulling back slightly to take in the sight of her. The sight of her limp with pleasure, her lips swollen from his kisses, his cock still inside her, his seed starting to trickle down her inner thighs. 

Her chest heaving as she caught her breath, she reached for him, pulling his mouth down to her own. “I’ve missed making love to you,” she said just as softly between kisses. “Missed the way you touch me, how easily you make me come.”

He pulled away slightly, brushing her tangled red hair back from her face. “I’ve missed touching you,” he returned, “missed the way you sound when I coax you to a climax.” He kissed her again, soft and sweet, as he slid out of her before lying next to her and pulling her flush against his side. He trailed kisses from the tip of one pointed ear down the side of her neck and across her shoulder. “I want to paint you,” he murmured against her skin.

She smiled at that. “I can’t remember the last time you said that to me,” she said softly. “I love being the subject of your paintings. What exactly did you have in mind this time, my heart?”

“You, just like this, darling,” he said softly. “Naked in our bed after we’ve made love, my cum drying on your thighs. Your lips swollen from kissing, already begging me to touch you again.” He kissed her then, slowly.

She twined her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his silky black hair. “How’d you know I want you again already, my heart?” she murmured, moaning when he slid his hand back between her thighs. She arched into his touch, smiling into his kiss as he slipped two fingers into her, her head dropping back when his thumb brushed her clit again. “I love you, Dhaveira,” she murmured, moaning his name as she climaxed.

He smiled against her neck, murmuring, “I love you, too, my Dairine.” He was silent for a moment before asking, “May I paint you like this, my love?”

She pulled his mouth to her own, kissing him again. “You may,” she said softly, “as long as I can commission a painting of you after we’ve made love.”

He stared at her for a moment before grinning and kissing her. “You drive a hard bargain, darling, but I accept your terms,” he murmured, moving over her again and, at her nod, sinking into her.

She arched into his touch, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him deeper inside her, crying out when the change in angle allowed him to hit the sweet spot within her with his every movement. She gasped when he nipped her collarbone, one of his hands tangling in her hair, gently urging her to tilt her head to give him better access to her neck. “My heart, please!” she cried, moaning his name when he slid his hand between her thighs and teased her clit. She cried out as she came again, fingers tightening in his hair. He followed her over the edge moments later, moaning her name as he filled her with his seed.

He collapsed against her, pressing a kiss to the underside of her jaw, murmuring, “Have I ever told you how beautiful you look after we make love, my darling?”

She blushed, moaning softly as he slid out of her. “You may have mentioned it once or twice,” she murmured in reply, kissing his forehead.

He smiled at her, kissing the crook of her neck, smiling against her skin at her soft moan. “I mean it, my love.”

“You’re rather handsome yourself, my heart,” she murmured, tipping his face up so that they could kiss.

He parted her lips with his own, his tongue tangling with hers. “I’ve missed the taste of you on my tongue, my love,” he said softly. “Missed the way you moan when I touch you, the way you get so damn wet from just my kisses.” He kissed a trail down the side of her neck, smiling when she gasped his name.

She arched into his touch, running her fingers through his hair. “So when do you want to paint me, my heart?” she asked breathlessly.

He pulled back, looking down at her. “Today, if I may, my darling,” he said. “Right now, actually, if I can go fetch my supplies. You look... radiant like this, my Dairine.” He kissed her, soft and sweet.

“Of course you may, my heart,” she murmured, making a soft noise of protest when he stood.

“Stay right here, just like this, my love,” he said softly. “I’ll be right back.” He quickly pulled on his breeches before he left their bedroom, returning a few minutes later with a canvas, then his paints and brushes. He opened a window a crack, saying apologetically, “To let the paint fumes out, my love.” He kissed her forehead and she reached for him, pulling his mouth to hers. He reluctantly pulled away after a long moment, murmuring, “Don’t tempt me, my love. It’s hard enough to keep my hands off you when you look like this.”

She blushed, murmuring, “Then touch me, Dhaveira.”

To her surprise he did, running a hand up her side, cupping her breast and rubbing his thumb over her nipple, smiling at her moan. “Lie back against the pillows and spread your legs, darling,” he said softly.

She did as he asked, used to him being more commanding that usual when he painted her. “Where do you want me to put my arms, dear heart?” she asked, voice low.

“One hand on your breast, the other between your legs, touching yourself, my beauty,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She stared at him for a moment, briefly shocked, murmuring, “Do you want me to pleasure myself, my heart? Or do you just want me to look like I am?”

He hesitated and she knew the answer. “I want you to pleasure yourself while I paint you,” he admitted softly.

“Like this?” she teased, cupping her breast with a hand, the other sliding between her thighs, her back arching as she slipped two fingers inside herself. She moaned softly, pleased when her husband swallowed hard.

“Just like that,” he managed after a moment, his voice rough. “Slowly, my love. I don’t want you to climax till I’m finished painting you.”

She nodded, murmuring, “Kiss me again, Dhaveira?”

He did, slow and sweet, cupping her face in his hands. He pulled away after a moment, pressing his lips to her hair in a brief kiss. “You look radiant like this, my darling,” he said softly. He caressed her cheek before walking back over to the easel where he’d set the canvas. He began sketching her in charcoal, smiling at her soft moans as she touched herself. “You can come now, my love,” he said softly after a while, setting the charcoal down and smiling when she cried out his name.

“My heart, I want you inside me, want your cock in my mouth,” she begged, reaching for him.

He didn’t hesitate, stripping off his breeches and striding over to her, asking, “You’re sure, my beauty?”

She nodded, reaching to take his cock in a hand, pleased he was already hard. She stroked him once, twice, before releasing him, taking his hand and pulling him over her. “I want you over me,” she murmured at his confused look, “want you to come on my tits.”

He kissed her, long and slow. “You’re truly certain, my darling, my Dairine?” he asked softly, pressing a kiss to the tip of her pointed ear.

She smiled at him, touching his cheek. “I want to taste you,” she said softly. “I want to bring you to the edge of your climax with my mouth and have you finish on my tits.”

He kissed her again, briefly, before shifting over her, kneeling above her face. He moaned, his head dropping back when she kissed the tip of his cock before taking his cock in her mouth. One of his hands tangled in her hair, the other reaching behind him to slip between her thighs. She moaned around his cock when he slipped two fingers inside her, his thumb brushing her clit. “Have I ever told you how much I enjoy the sight of your lovely mouth wrapped around my cock, love?” he murmured. “How much I enjoy the special occasions you decide to give me a blowjob?”

She responded by swirling her tongue over the tip of his cock, smiling around his cock at his low moan. She reached a hand up to touch his cheek, gasping when he took her thumb into his mouth. She let him slide out of her mouth, crying out his name as she climaxed. “Fuck, Dhaveira please!”

He withdrew his hand from between her thighs, smiling at her, before taking his cock in the hand slick with her arousal. He stroked himself twice, thrice, before he came on her breasts, moaning her name. “Have I ever told you how exquisite you look with my cum on your tits, darling?” he said softly.

She shook her head with a smile, softly informing him, “Have I ever told you how much I enjoy it when you talk dirty to me, love? How much I love when my usually composed, well-spoken husband tells me he likes my mouth around his cock, the sight of his cum on my tits?” She slid her hand from his cheek to his hair, trying to tug him down for a kiss, frowning when he resisted.

He moved off of her, lying next to her before kissing her. “You haven’t mentioned that before, my love,” he murmured between kisses. “Does that mean you’ll like it when I tell you one of my favorite places in the world is between your legs? How one of my favorite tastes is your arousal? How I love making you come with just my mouth?”

She moaned at his words, and he grinned, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. “Very much so, my heart,” she breathed, pulling his mouth to hers again.

He pulled away far too soon for her liking. “I want to finish painting you, darling,” he said softly.

“Make love to me again first, my heart, please?” she begged, moaning when he kissed the underside of her jaw. “Dhaveira!”

He smiled against her skin, murmuring, “Since you said please...” He slid into her, kissing her again, careful not to press against her chest.

She twined her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer still, saying, “I want you pressed against me, love.”

“I want to paint the way you look with my cum on your tits, darling,” he said softly in reply, slipping a hand between her thighs to tease her clit.

She sighed dramatically before crying out his name as he coaxed her over the edge of another orgasm, pulling his mouth down to her own again. He moaned against her lips as he came, filling her with his seed. “I love you, my Dhaveira,” she said softly when she’d caught her breath, making a soft noise of protest when he slid out of her and pulled away.

“I love you, too, my Dairine,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead before walking back over to the canvas and picking up a brush. “Put your hands back where they were before, darling.”

She did as he asked, moaning softly when her fingers brushed her clit. Her back arched when she ran a thumb over her nipple, slipping two fingers inside herself. “My heart, am I allowed to come before you finish painting me, or do you want me to wait?” she asked, voice rough with her arousal.

He thought for a moment, answering, “I want you to keep from coming as long as you can, darling one.”

“Challenge accepted,” she said softly, slowing her fingers, teasing herself instead of trying to come quickly. She watched him as she masturbated, enjoying putting on a show for her husband as he painted her.

“You are so beautiful, my love, my darling Dairine,” he said softly a while later, setting down his brush. “I’m finished, if you wish to see.”

She cried out as she finally, _finally_ let herself climax, back arching and eyes fluttering shut with the force of her orgasm. When she opened her eyes again, Dhaveira was standing over her, a concerned look on his face. “I’m fine, love,” she murmured, reaching for him. “Kiss me?”

He leaned in and brushed a gentle kiss to her forehead, murmuring, “Do you have any idea how hot it was to watch you come to, I assume, the thought of my touch, my darling?”

She pulled his mouth to her own, fingers tangling in his hair. “I was remembering the first time we made love, dear heart,” she admitted softly, moaning when his lips brushed the tip of one pointed ear. “What was it like, the first time you kissed me in this world, love?”

He smiled against her skin at the memory. “It was the day I gave you this locket for our betrothal anniversary, my love,” he said softly, touching the locket in question before sitting on the bed and pulling her up onto his lap. “You asked me to clasp it for you, and I kissed your neck. You turned your head and I kissed you, the way I’d been longing to do for years. We ended up in your bed, you begging for my touch.”

She smiled at him, pressing a kiss to the skin above his heart. “It was the same in my world, darling, except you gave the locket to me as a keepsake before I left to look for Inej. ‘To remember you by,’ you said. That was the first time I dared hope my feelings for you were returned,” she admitted softly.

He stared at her, shocked. “You didn’t think I loved you, my darling?” he asked.

She shrugged, “I wasn’t sure, love, and I didn’t dare hope in case you didn’t and broke my heart.”

He kissed her then, long and slow. “I have loved you from the moment we met, my love, and I can’t imagine the me from your world would have felt differently. You are my other half, Dairine, the love of my life.” He kissed her again, murmuring against her lips, “Let me make love to you again, my beauty, let me feel you coming around my cock.”

“Yes,” she breathed, moaning when he lifted her from his lap before lowering her onto his cock. She slipped her arms around his neck, nipping his lower lip before kissing him again. She arched her back when he gently pinched her nipple, moaning when he kissed her collarbone.

“That’s it, my beauty, that’s it,” he murmured as she rode him, sliding his hand from her breast to between her legs, teasing her clit. He kissed her neck, her shoulder, smiling against her skin at her moans. “Come for me again, my darling.”

She cried out his name as she climaxed, writhing on his cock. He followed her over the edge a moment later, moaning her name against her neck. When she’d caught her breath she pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him soft and sweet. “I love you, Dhaveira,” she murmured, “love the feeling of your cock inside me, your hands on my body, your mouth on mine. I love you so much more than I can ever convey, my heart.”

He kissed her again, reluctantly shifting her off his lap. “I love you, Dairine,” he said softly, “love the feeling of you wrapped around my cock, the way you gasp and moan when I touch you, how you cry my name when you come.” He kissed her forehead, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close as he lay back in their bed.

She reluctantly pulled out of his grip, catching his hand when he reached for her and pressing a kiss to his fingers. “I want to see your painting, love,” she said softly, walking over to the easel. She paused in front of it, shocked by exactly how erotic the sight of herself like that was; her lips swollen from kissing, his cum drying on her breasts and inner thighs, her left hand on her breast, her right between her legs. She jumped when her husband came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her hair. “I look...” her voice trailed off as she searched for the right words.

“Like a goddess made flesh?” he suggested, laughing softly when she blushed, embarrassed.

She nodded, murmuring, “I think this is my new favorite piece of yours, dear heart.”

He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, smiling when she moaned his name. “I’m glad you like it, darling one,” he said against her skin.

“I love it,” she said softly. “I’m flattered you view me this way, my heart.”

He spun her around in his arms, leaning his forehead against hers. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, my darling,” he murmured, kissing the tip of her nose. “Come back to bed, my love, we both need to rest.”

“Just rest?” she teased, kissing him, soft and sweet.

“Just rest,” he repeated firmly. “You have been insatiable today, darling one. Not that I’m complaining,” he quickly added, “but I need rest, my love.”

“I’ll join you in bed shortly, dear heart,” she said softly. “I need to wash your cum off me.”

He laughed at that, kissing her again. “Join me when you’ve finished,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to each of her palms in turn. He released her then, smiling when she paused to grab his tunic from the floor where she’d thrown it that morning and pulled it on. “I love you,” he said softly.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, “I love you, too.” She left the room, and he heard her say, “Cordelia, get down!” before the door shut fully.


End file.
